Operation: LOUD - Latest Operative Unlikely Decomission
by FlimFlam3
Summary: After a while, Nigel Uno - aka Numbuh One - is back in action, doing a mission surrounded by new agents, a friend in trouble, a house full of crazy girls and an antagonist with way too many tricks up her sleeve. Meanwhile, Lincoln Loud - aka Numbuh 52 - must choose between the loyalty to the Kids Next Door and one of his sisters.
1. SkyFail

"Hi. Living in a house so small and full of people you may think it's impossible to have privacy and secrets." The lean boy with white hair stopped walking the hallway of his house and lowered his voice "but we still manage."

"Linc…Numbuh 52, meeting tomorrow at 1600." A young girl with oversized glasses quickly gave him a paper.

"Thank you, Lisa."

She gave him a stern look and adjusted her glasses.

"I mean, 'L'."

"Better. Now, if you excuse me…"

She quickly went down to the basement. Making sure she was alone, she opened a hidden panel, entered a code. The water heater opened, revealing a long sliding tube she went down in, travelling through impossible lengths and angles, surfacing on a bookstore.

She found her target. In fact, that was the easiest part of the mission. A bald, sunglass-wearing kid, looking extremely bored watching a puppet show surrounded by much younger children. She sat beside him.

"So, what are the puppets doing?"

He looked at the newcomer and sighed. That was just what he needed, practically a baby to make difficult for him to meet the new technology expert. He has to find a new place to stay, quickly.

"Some gag to amuse toddlers like you. I am leaving."

"Funny. I see a bald puppet who is wacked in the head too many times for his own good. Sit down, Numbuh One."

For a moment, he forgot about the safety, raised his glasses and looked straight at her.

"L? Are you the new L? They must be kidding."

"Younger age discrimination is an irony considering our organization."

"I was expecting someone old enough to at least tie her own shoes."

"I could give you a lesson on the history of shoes, as well as the socio-economic effects of the present manufacture of sneakers on poor Asian countries. But it would not help our case. Here." She passed him a small box. He opened it, revealing a birthday invitation, a pack of gum and a keychain with some Japanese hero figure in it. She started to explain.

"The gum can expand creating a web capable of engulfing up to two enemies. DNA-coded to your saliva, so no one else can use it."

"What about this?" He raised the keychain; she quickly flipped the character head, revealing a red button.

"An advancement from our labs. It's called a radio."

"What else?"

"That's it"

"Gum and a radio. It's not exactly Christmas, is it?"

"What were you expecting? A naked missile or a submergible ball court? We no longer do those things, Numbuh One. Consider yourself lucky we still need someone to chew the gum."

With that, Lisa Loud quickly leaved, leaving the field operative to his own thoughts. Before entering the tube to return home, she took a paper from her pocket and sighed. A birthday invitation, the same she just gave to Numbuh One. The birthday party of her own sister.

The one she just betrayed.

* * *

 **OPERATION: L.O.U.D.: Latest Operative Unlikely Decomission**

 **A Kids Next Door/Loud House crossover**

 **The author does not own nor claim any right or connection with Operation: Kids Next Door, Loud House, its characters and settings, Nickleodeon Animation Studios or Curious Pictures.**

 **Story for entertainment purposes only**

 **Reviews, opinions and "aw, c'mon!" appreciated.**

 **A candy to whoever discover why Lincoln's number is 52, and Lucy's 49. Tip: read it "five-two" and "forty nine"**

 **Please enjoy.**

* * *

The house of the Louds is bursting with activity. Balloons are being inflated, streamers and festive decorations go up here and there, the smell of a cake on the oven fill up the air. The Loud kids are excited as they can be. Well, most of them. Lincoln Loud tried to meddle with his sisters but gave up and run upstairs to his room.

"You know" started Lincoln "Birthdays are a very common place here in our house. We usually welcome a whole day when each of us is the center of attention, but this one…this particular birthday I wished would never come."

"Numbuh five-two."

"Aaaaagh!" Lincoln jumped with fear, He was sure he was alone, but his sister Lucy, wearing all black clothes like always, appeared from nowhere.

"Lucy, don't d…"

"SIGH!"

"Right, official business, Numbuh 49, don't do that again!"

"I can't find L."

"She must be at Headquarters. They're always in need of her brain there."

"Perhaps. But our parents will grow suspicious if she's not here soon to help with the festivities. I also can't find Numb… SIGH! … can't find Luan. But that is expect."

"Yes" Lincoln lowered his head. "I have problems with the codenames, but it's hard to believe there will be no longer…"

* * *

"Numbuh Custard 3.1416." Numbuh One showed a photo of a girl with ponytail, braces and a red clown nose to Numbuh Five, who was riding in the back of a car with him. "Real name, Luan. Former leader of Sector Double L."

"The siblings sector."

He passed more photos to her. "Yes. Numbuh five-two, Numbuh 49, and the new L." Nigel Uno grinded his teeth, remembering the encounter with the smart toddler. "Be careful. There are many other kids in the house. Some do not had the desire of joining Kids Next Door, others failed the exams. We may encounter some grudge against us."

The girl chuckled and answered in the third person, as she sometimes does

"Numbuh 5 still thinks it's a simple escort mission. Not every operative runs from their decommission."

"And not everyone goes peacefully. Everyone turns 13, but not everyone is ready for it."

"Numbuh 5 can't imagine why. All we do is practically kidnap them, erase their memories against the will of most and kick them out of organization." She crossed her arms and looked through the car window "This can be my last mission, Nigel. I have less than two months. Another three months, and it's you who will become a teenager. Not only we'll forget about everything we went through together, I am not sure I will be even capable of recognize you."

Numbuh One remained speechless. He forgot – or tried to forget – the increasing fear Numbuh 5 has of her 13th birthday. Bringing her together for such a mission was a mistake. She looked at her friend, as reading his mind, and opened a quick smile.

"Don't worry. Numbuh Five's a professional. You and me, we'll get the birthday girl with no fuss or second thoughts. We're here."

"Have fun, kids" Waved Numbuh Five's father, driving away. "Don't eat too many candies, and hot-dogs, and cake, you know what I am talking about."

Nigel Uno took the chewing gum and keychain from his pocket. This mission better be an easy one. He looked at the Loud's house,in front of him.

"Now" he said "Where's Numbuh Custard 3.1416?"


	2. Chapter 2

**1 - The author does not own nor claim any right or connection with Operation: Kids Next Door, Loud House, its characters and settings, Nickleodeon Animation Studios or Curious Pictures. Story for entertainment purposes only**

 **2 - Reviews, opinions and "aw, c'mon!" appreciated.**

 **3 - A candy to whoever discover why Lincoln's number is 52, and Lucy's 49. Tip: read it "five-two" and "forty nine"**

 **4 – English is not the author's first Language**

 **5 - Please enjoy.**

* * *

Nigel Uno whipped the cream of his face. Walking towards the loud house, he stepped on a woopie cushion, making him dodge the first cream pie the act triggered. The second one came a fraction of second later, aimed exactly where the face of a crouching operative would be.

"She's good" said Numbuh 5.

"We are better."

The two operatives reached the front door, where they found three doorbells. Nigel raised an eyebrow. He decided to try the most classic of the KND passcodes.

"Eenie, meenie, miney, mo"

Wait, he thought. Would Numbuh Custard 3. 1416 make it that simple?

"Catch a tiger by the… Numbuh Five, jump!"

A hidden mechanism sent two mousetraps flying, snapping shut right where Numbuh One feet were a moment ago.

"Toe."

Nigel dusted himself, and kept going.

"If he hollers, let him go

Eenie, meenie, miney, …"

Another pause. No, it would not be that easy. Nigel quickly pressed the button where the word "go" landed.

The result was the sound of a regular bell. A blond teenager girl with a large smile opened the door.

"Oh, a kid disguised as, like, someone bald with sunglasses. Why people didn't tell me it was Halloween already?"

A white-haired boy pushed the teenage aside.

"Thanks, Leni, I got this."

"Sure. I have pumpkins to carve. Bye, costumed kid."

"Uh, sorry, Numbuh One, Numbuh Five. Welcome to Sector Double L."

"Numbuh Five-two. I wish we could met in more amicable situation."

"Huh… my sister… she will not be hurt, will she? I mean…"

"Don't worry. The decommission is pretty safe. Now…"

"Huh… Luan's being in and out the whole day. Right now I don't know where she is. Numbuh 49 is trying to find her, but…"

"I found her."

"Aaaah!" the three operatives jumped, scared of the girl in black appearing from nowhere.

"See? See? I knew it was, like, Halloween." Shouted Leni, from inside.

"She's on the basement."

"Lead the way, Numbuh Five-Two." Said Numbuh One, unwrapping and starting to chew the gum, just in case.

Before they could walk far into the house, their path was interrupted by a girl in a ponytail with a soccer ball in front of her.

"So, you're the English kid who said could beat me on Soccer."

"It's called Football, and I am not…"

"Lynn, sorry, but we're kind in a hurry."

"No way, Lincoln. Luan said baldy challenged me and I will not run away from it. I…"

"Agh, It's not because I am English that I am good at this sport. In fact, I live in America since…". The sound of the basement door being closed caught their attention. Only then they noticed the ball vanished from Lynn's foot. It was now with Numbuh Five, who was making keepie-uppies. She increased the acrobatic level of the manouvers a bit, before planting the ball between the floor and her feet.

"Nigel, Lincoln, go ahead. I will take care of this" And made the universal 'bring it on' sign to Lynn.

"Even better." Lynn grinned and licked her lips in the anticipation of the battle.

They went to the basement, only to notice it was, indeed, empty. While the boys were looking downstairs, a shadow passed by fast, running for the stairs.

Nigel and Lincoln raced behind it, as the James Bond theme started to be heard on the background.

"Luan" pleaded Lincoln "Let's talk this over."

The shadow ran upstairs, where Luna was killing it on the guitar.

"Hiya, bro. Odd choice of tune for a birthday, or what?" Both boys kept running. Nigel was already making a gum bubble, aiming it at the figure who just put two similar girls on the top of stairs.

"Hi, Lincoln" said one of the twins. "What's…" It was too late. Before Lincoln could shout a warn, they were already covered on a net of gum.

"My haaaaaaaair! Take this thing out of my precious hair!" cried Lola. Lana was busy examining the material surrounding both. "Eeeeew, this is gross." And smiling "Do that again! Do it again!"

Lincoln tried to stop and help, but Nigel was pushing him towards their target, who entered a room.

"Freeze, Lincoln. And you too, Numbuh One." Lisa was holding Lisa hostage, and holding a water balloon just over her head. Another two were within her grabing range.

Nigel chuckled "Do you think mere water balloons can stop us?"

"Mere balloons, yes. But where did I get the water from?"

Only then they noticed a trail of small water puddles coming from the bathroom.

"You wouldn't dare." Said Nigel.

"Come on, Luan. This… this isn't you. This isn't funny."

"No, Lincoln, it is not. Think about it. And you, too, 'L'. Here as we, fighting instead of having fun on my birthday. We should be a family, and we're here, hiding secrets from one another, thinking we're more than others because we belong to an organization." She pressed the water balloon more against Lisa's head. "And what's our pay, 'L'? Be throw away due an arbitrary rule? Our ages? You are more mature than I am, Lisa. Think about your sins, KND."

Nigel thought he sure needed some backup for the situation, and grabbed the keychan he was about to press the button, when Lisa noticed the movement.

"Numbuh One, don…"

After the soft 'click', all Nigel and and Loud kids heard was a muffled explosion, and their vision was flood by a sea of green and red.

 **Kids Next Door R.A.D.I.O.**

 **Radish Ambush Disarming Incoming Opponents**

Luan saw herself pressed by a sea of vegetables against the wall, far from her hostage and weapons. She sighed.

"Well, that's it. I know when it's over. Go on, decommission me, I will somehow handle my brother and sisters looking at me as the enemy for the next years, with me having no idea why."

"No!"

"Numbah Five-two?"

With difficulty, Lincoln swan the sea of radishes to stand next to Luan.

"If Luan is not fit for the Kids Next Door, I am not, either. Your right, sister. Organizations come and go, family is forever."

"Between family and KND, I also choose family."

A small arm appeared in the middle of vegetables.

"So do I."

"Numbuh Five-Two, 49, L, This is almost treason. I can't…"

"Yes, Nigel, we can."

Abigail was standing in the door, trying to make space between the radishes.

"They are what we fight for, Numbuh One. The Kids Next Door fight for the right of kids being kids. No matter their age. We fight for the Louds."

Numbuh One looked disappointed for a while, but regained his composure.

"L, if you can produce me an actual radio, I will arrange for the decommission of the whole sector Double L tomorrow. Will miss you, squirt. You're not bad for a toddler."

"You're better."

"SIGH." Said Lucy. "I am sad because I will not remember a reason for be sad." She touched Lincoln's shoulder "But I know I will still be proud of my brother, even not remembering why."

The four soon-too-be-decommissioned operatives hugged themselves, as Numbuh One and Five started to make way through the vegetable mess.

"Let's go back to the treehouse, Numbuh Five, our work here is doooooo-ouch-ouch-ouch!"

Nigel felt the hand of Lori Loud firmly on his ear.

"Oh, no. Nobody leaves without explaining why we're waist-deep in radishes inside our own house."

* * *

Lincoln Loud is looking straight at you

"…And that's how we… we… funny. I think I forgot something quite important."

* * *

 **End of transmission.**

*Answer – Lincoln 52 refers to may, 2, the day The Loud House premiered

Lucy's 49 is 1849, the year Edgar Alan Poe died


End file.
